


Без чехла

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Зарисовка, вдохновлённая эпизодом из фильма «Идеальные незнакомцы». Баки случайно берёт в руки телефон Стива в самый неподходящий момент.Предупреждения: ООС, не вычитано, не бечено, лишено здравого смысла. Написано в подарок Шкав, счастья ей и здоровья.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Без чехла

Отмотаем время вспять. Пять месяцев назад Тони Старк выпустил в свет специальную модель старкфона для Мстителей. 

Вещь была потрясающая: надёжная, лёгкая, производительная, с многоядерным процессором, тремя камерами и уникальной технологией шифрования данных. Старк лично проектировал всю начинку; придумывал, как сделать так, чтобы старкфон не переигревался; тестировал шесть видов стекла от глянцевого до матового. Он прыгнул выше головы и потратил кучу денег на разработку, но в одном просчитался. Новый старкфон поставлялся в одном-единственном чёрном корпусе и без чехла. 

Да ну его к дьяволу, думал Тони Старк. Кому сдались разноцветные корпуса и чехлы с котятами, когда в руки попадает такая шикарная штука. Зачем тратить бесценные ресурсы на средства индивидуализации, если вещь сама по себе не фабричная? Таких старкфонов по всему миру десять штук. И все десять — в руках одной компании. 

Здесь и крылась тайная проблема, до поры до времени не дававшая о себе знать. Получив в руки заветные старкфоны, Мстители обрадовались, как дети. Наташа быстро освоила пятнадцать режимов селфи, Роудс начал записывать непопулярные нравоучительные видео для Тик-Тока, Брюс Беннер часами залипал в приложении с шахматами, и даже Стив Роджерс наступил на горло собственной технофобии и поставил приложение «Найк». 

Со временем всеобщее увлечение старкфонами приобрело угрожающий размах. На собраниях вся компания утыкалась носом в экраны. Присутствующие то и дело отвлекались, скучали, листали ленту инстаграма, и в один прекрасный день пришлось завести правило: никаких старкфонов за обедом и во время рабочих совещаний. Отныне глянцево блестящие чёрные экраны принято было держать на столе у всех на виду. 

Вот почему на обеде в пятницу Стив положил старкфон на стол. Он зашёл в столовую позже остальных — весь взмыленный и слегка запыхавшийся, как бывало после пробежки, — и привычно плюхнулся на место рядом с Баки. 

Баки в это время болтал с Наташей; она накладывала ему салат в тарелку. 

— Хумус! Обязательно попробуй хумус… А, привет, Стив. 

— Привет, — пробормотал Стив.

— Старка не видел? Мы его уже заждались. 

— М-м-м… нет. Не видел. 

— Проклятые трудоголики, вечно портят всё веселье, — посетовала Наташа. — Бак, будь добр, подай мне соль. 

Левой рукой Баки потянулся за солонкой. Где-то под его металлическим локтем раздалось бодрое пиликание. Вспыхнуло уведомление на экране; передав солонку, Баки по привычке схватил старкфон. 

— Эй! — возмутилась Наташа. — Мы же договаривались!.. 

Но вдруг, не закончив фразу, она осеклась и вытаращила глаза. Через плечо Баки ей было прекрасно видно, что именно высветилось на экране. 

Короткая эсэмэска, отправленная от имени Тони Старка: «Уже скучаю по тебе. Я идиот, да?». 

— Охренеть, — вырвалось у Наташи. — Он? По тебе? Скучает?.. 

Тут случилось сразу несколько вещей одновременно. 

Сидевшие за столом Мстители заинтересованно вскинули головы. Брови Баки поползли вверх. Стив уронил вилку, и она с весёлым звоном поскакала по полу. Этот звук на мгновение отвлёк всех присутствующих, и никто не заметил, как Баки обменялся взглядом со Стивом. 

В глазах Стива появилось то редкое панически-умоляющее выражение, которое можно увидеть раз в семьдесят лет и по большим христианским праздникам. 

— Что стряслось? — спросил Клинт. 

— Да так, — сказала Наташа. — Кое-кто рассылает Барнсу загадочные послания. 

Баки отвёл взгляд от Стива, положил старкфон на стол и выдавил:

— Видимо, это шутка. У Старка странный юмор. 

— Старк? — переспросил Бартон. — Старк прислал Барнсу эсэмэску, что он скучает? С ума сойти! 

— Нет-нет, — запротестовал Баки. — Это… это просто шутка. Говорю же, ничего особенного… 

Старкфон пиликнул ещё раз. На экране появилось второе уведомление, которое в этот раз увидела не только Наташа, а ещё и Беннер, и Брюс, и даже Роуди, от любопытства приобретающий сходство с жирафом. Шея у него вытянулась так, как не снилось даже одарённым мануальщикам. 

— «Я с ума по тебе схожу», — громогласно прочла Наташа. — Вот это выясняется. 

— Это не то, о чём вы подумали, — возразил Баки. 

Вид у него при этом был неубедительный. Стив, густо покраснев, полез под стол за вилкой. 

— Да? — иронически осведомился Бартон. — И о чём же мы подумали? 

Баки глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. 

— Видимо, что я — гей. 

— А ты нет? — развеселился Бартон. 

— Нет. 

— То есть в этом только Старк участвует? 

— Слушай, не смешно. Это просто недоразумение, честно. Между нами сроду ничего не… 

Третья эсэмэска не заставила себя ждать. 

«Повторим сегодня?». 

В комнате воцарилась многозначительная тишина. В тишине было слышно, как Стив отодвигает стул и возится под столом. Затем раздался звон и неестественно-радостный возглас: 

— Нашёл! Под стул закатилась, представляете! 

Можно было подумать, что он не вилку поднял, а открыл пещеру Альтамиру. 

— Если между вами ничего нет, — медленно сказала Наташа, — то что именно Старк собрался повторять? 

— Спроси у него, — угрюмо предложил Баки. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Старк, — Наташа сделала паузу, — к тебе, — снова пауза, — подкатывает? 

Стив выбрался из-под стола, сел на своё место и наступил Баки на ногу. 

Не случайно, конечно. А с просьбой. 

— Да побойся бога, — возмутился Роуди. — Тони кто — Харви Вайнштейн? 

— Вайнштейн не Вайнштейн, но Мстители должны знать, — огрызнулась Наташа. — Всё бывает. Вон, открой твиттер — там такое сплошь и рядом. 

— С ума посходили со своим твиттером… 

— Ок, бумер, тогда почитай газеты. Радио послушай. Граммофон, в конце концов. 

— Если ты пытаешься убедить меня, что Тони кого-то домогается… 

— Не кого-то, а конкретно Барнса, — невпопад хохотнул Бартон. — Ё-моё… 

— Никто меня не домогается! — в сердцах перебил Баки. — В смысле… какая вам разница? Это что, так важно — кто с кем встречается? 

— Так вы всё-таки встречаетесь? — уточнила Наташа. 

— Речь не об этом. Речь о том, что это не имеет значения. 

— Что значит не имеет значения? — удивился Бартон. — Ещё как имеет! Старик, если ты гей — это вообще всё меняет, ясно? 

Краем глаза Баки заметил, что Стив окаменел лицом. Сцепив зубы, Баки тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Хорошо. Допустим, я гей. Давай, расскажи мне, что это меняет. 

Снова повисла тишина — на сей раз до того неловкая, что всем стало не по себе. Наташа отставила тарелку. Брюс отодвинул стул, встал из-за стола и прошёлся от стены к стене, стараясь сбросить повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Роуди уставился на Баки во все глаза, а Бартон сдвинул брови к переносице. 

— Это шутка, да? 

— Никаких шуток. 

— Минуту назад ты говорил, что шутка. У Старка чувство юмора разыгралось — так ты сказал. 

— Значит, я соврал, — отрезал Баки. — Ну, что не так с геями? Объяснишь или нет? 

Бартон откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди. Вид у него был недружелюбный. 

— Не обращай внимания, — сказала Наташа Баки. — Клинт не хотел… 

— Нет, погоди-ка, Нат, — перебил Бартон. — Этот парень пытается доказать мне, что я гомофоб. 

— А ты не гомофоб, — подхватил Баки. 

— Неа. 

— Ты просто так докопался до нас со Старком. 

— Ага! Всё-таки «мы со Старком»!

Баки ковырнул вилкой лист салата с хумусом, пожал плечами и согласился: 

— Ну, допустим, мы встречаемся. И что теперь? 

— А то, что о таких вещах предупреждать надо! 

— Зачем?

— Мы ж, блин, любую хрень на планировании разбираем! Кэп в прошлый раз мне всю душу вытряхнул за то, что я не рассказал, что мы с Вандой поссорились. Так то была просто бытовая стычка. А тут такое. 

— Это ни на что не влияет. 

— Как не влияет? А если вы начнёте делать всякую ерунду на заданиях? 

— Не начнём. 

— А если разбежитесь? 

— Переживаешь за мою личную жизнь? 

— Да к чёрту твою личную жизнь! Я состав Мстителей пересматривать не хочу. 

— За Мстителей не бойся — тут Стиву решать. 

В этот момент Наташа вдруг спросила:

— Стив, а ты чего молчишь? 

Стив, до той поры смотревший в тарелку, вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд. 

— А?

— Я говорю, чего молчишь? Это нормально, по-твоему? 

Стив поискал слова и уточнил: 

— Что именно — что Баки гей? Что они встречаются? Или что они нам не рассказали? 

Деликатность и уклончивость совершенно ему не шли. Наташа прищурилась, сопоставляя в уме факты. 

— Спорю на что угодно, Кэп и раньше знал, — пробубнил Бартон, будто Кэпа здесь вовсе не было. — Кэп и Баки. Две кожурки от одного семечка… 

— Стив, ты правда знал? — поинтересовалась Наташа.

Тут дверь столовой без предупреждения распахнулась, и на пороге возник Тони Старк — встрёпанный, в мятой футболке и со старкфоном в руках. Споры немедленно прекратились. Стив ничего не ответил Наташе, но Наташа и не настаивала. Оторвавшись от старкфона, Тони поднял голову и с немалым удивлением обнаружил, что все взгляды прикованы к нему. 

— Эй, вы чего такие дикие? Я зашёл спросить — у вас тоже связь лагает? 

— Тони, — напряжённо заявил Роудс. — Ты сядь. Сядь, пожалуйста. 

Замешкавшись, Тони отодвинул стул рядом со Стивом и сел. 

— Так. Кто умер? 

— Никто. 

— Что тогда? Нашествие роботов? Пришельцев? Роботов-пришельцев? Не томи!

— Тони, мы всё знаем. 

— Всё — это что? 

— Мы знаем про тебя и Барнса. 

— Э… да? 

— Мы в курсе, что вы встречаетесь. 

Тони открыл рот, закрыл и снова открыл. Его взгляд скользнул к Баки, потом опустился к старкфонам, лежащим на столе. Оттуда переметнулся к Стиву и снова к Баки. После паузы из груди Тони вырвался придушенный смешок. 

— Ясно. 

— «Ясно»? — переспросил Бартон. — Да они издеваются… 

— Соколиный Глаз расстроен, что его не поставили в известность, — пояснил Баки. — Так что, Тони, когда в следующий раз соберёшься с кем-нибудь замутить, ты сначала у него разрешения спроси, а уж потом рассылай эсэмэски. 

Сдерживая нервный смех, Старк закинул ногу на ногу и закрыл рот рукой. Стив под столом попытался подопнуть его, но промахнулся и чуть не опрокинул стул. 

— Замутить, — повторил Старк. — Слово-то какое… Кстати, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что в этом плохого? А то я всю жизнь прожил в неведении. 

— Не придуривайся, — отмахнулся Бартон. — Всё ты прекрасно знаешь. 

— Дело в гомофобии? 

У Бартона аж щека дрогнула. 

— Да чтоб вас всех разорвало! И Старк туда же! 

— Ладно, тогда второй вопрос: как вы вообще узнали? 

Наташа, слегка растерявшись, пробормотала: 

— Ну, я увидела эсэмэску… 

— На чужом экране? Ай-яй-яй. Наташа, ты знаешь, что аутинг — это плохо? 

— Плохо, значит? — ощерилась Наташа. — А скрывать от команды тайные интересы разве не плохо? Клинт, на минуточку, дело говорит. 

Но, как бы она не отпиралась, было видно, что ей стыдно. Тони добился своего. 

Ни с того ни с сего подал голос Брюс. 

— Слушайте, — сказал он, сунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь на носках. — А я ведь тоже не понимаю, кому какое дело до отношений двух взрослых людей. Вреда же не приносят. 

— Вот! — торжествующе воскликнул Тони. — Вот голос разума! Спасибо, док, я в тебя верил. 

— Нет, погодите, — снова завёлся Бартон. — Я поругался с Вандой. А мне Кэп что сказал? «Это подрывает дисциплину». 

— И что? 

— Как — что? То есть вы мне хотите сказать, что ссора из-за разбросанных стрел подрывает дисциплину, а секс — нет?

Некоторое время все обдумывали услышанное, пока не подал голос Стив. Он повертел в руках вилку, расправил плечи и негромко осведомился: 

— А что, если это просто разовый инцидент? 

Все взгляды обратились к нему. Бартон осекся. Брюс поправил очки на переносице. Роуди сделал фейспалм. Баки подпёр голову рукой, как будто собрался слушать длинную увлекательную историю с изливанием душ и покаянием в грехах. 

— Разовый? — повторила Наташа. 

— Мы здесь говорим об этом так, будто случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Будто речь идёт о чём-то… фундаментальном. А это может быть просто интрижка. Стоит ли нам вообще обсуждать то, что может закончиться само собой через неделю? 

Старк вздёрнул бровь. 

— Через неделю, значит? 

Вилка в руках Стива дрогнула. Он медленно положил её на стол рядом с тарелкой, аккуратно расправил сбившуюся скатерть и ровным голосом отозвался: 

— Да. 

Его деланое спокойствие ни на шутку разозлило Старка. У того даже скулы покраснели. 

— Роджерс, что ты знаешь о моих чувствах? 

— Кое-что знаю. 

— Я, может, влюбился. 

— О, это вряд ли. 

— Может, со мной такого никогда не было. 

— С тобой всё было. 

— И откуда, чёрт побери, эта оголтелая уверенность? Ты прорицатель? Телепат-гадалка? Может, ты видел будущее, а мне не сказал? 

— Я просто хорошо тебя знаю. 

— Пффф!

— Тони, — с нажимом сказал Стив, — пожалуйста, не морочь мне голову. Окей, я понял, у тебя… с Баки… завязалась интрижка…

— Хватит повторять слово «интрижка». Это настоящее, клянусь тебе.

— Мне без разницы, как ты это называешь. Об одном прошу — не надо играть с чужими чувствами. Клинт прав — это может повлиять на дисциплину. 

— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнул Бартон. — Хоть кто-то не считает меня гомофобом. 

Его реплика осталась незамеченной. Все смотрели на Стива и Старка. 

— Кэп, ты соображаешь, что несёшь? — с жаром жестикулируя, Тони наклонился вперёд и теперь сидел угрожающе близко к Стиву. — Дай нам хотя бы шанс. 

— Не надо бежать впереди паровоза. 

— И кто мне это говорит? Ты всю жизнь бежал впереди паровоза! Если бы не бежал, мы бы здесь вообще сейчас не сидели. И знаешь, что я думаю? Бежать впереди паровоза — это классно. Жизнь для того и дана, чтобы использовать её на всю катушку. 

Роуди робко вклинился: 

— Я один ничего не понимаю? 

— Тони, — сказала Наташа, уже не скрывая детективного азарта. — Скажи, пожалуйста, а зачем тебе одобрение Стива? 

— Мне? — переспросил Тони. — Мне не нужно ничьё одобрение. Это ему нужно. 

— Вопрос не в одобрении, — возразил Стив. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы все вокруг только об этом и говорили. 

— Господи, да какая разница, кто о чём болтает! Ты, блин, Капитан Америка! 

— Тем хуже. Тебе мало скандалов? Вон, смотри, сколько шума вокруг тебя и… и Баки. 

— Я тебе уже сказал — меня всё устраивает. Я влюбился. И я не шучу, честно. Всё серьёзно. 

Пока разговор не зашёл слишком далеко, Баки кашлянул и заявил: 

— Мне кажется, Стив пытается сказать, что я… я просто пока не готов. К публичности. Мне с публичностью и так здорово досталось… вон, во Вторую Мировую я вообще, можно сказать, цирковой обезьянкой был… 

— Ты? — удивился Бартон. — Это что-то новенькое. 

— Да, м-м-м… я многое не рассказывал… Короче, неважно! Важно другое. Может быть, для Тони это нормально, но мне нужно время. Всё верно? 

Стив с облегчением отозвался: 

— Да. В точку. 

— Стив, какой же ты молодец. Стало быть, заботишься о друге, — с неприкрытым сарказмом сказала Наташа. — Так хорошо его понимаешь… 

— Так и есть, — стойко согласился Баки. — Он за меня горой. 

— Похвально. Очень похвально. 

Стив закрыл лицо руками. Баки помедлил и вкрадчиво произнёс: 

— Кстати, Стив, если тебя интересует моё мнение… я лично считаю, что всё в порядке. То есть… мне вот Старк очень нравится. Я это давно заметил, но сам себе боялся признаться. И это вроде взаимно… да, Тони? 

— Да, — подтвердил Тони. 

— Вот видишь, Стив, у нас всё хорошо. Остальное вообще не имеет значения. А если кому-то что-то не понравится...

Баки покосился на Клинта, и тот примирительно поднял руки:

— Ну да, ну да, пошёл я на хер. 

Стив тяжело вздохнул, но промолчал. Снова повисла тягостная тишина. Первым ожил Брюс; он кашлянул, посмотрел на часы и сказал: 

— Ого, а ведь уже третий час. Мне пора возвращаться в лабу. Нат, составишь компанию? 

— Конечно. 

Они засуетились, по очереди подходя к Стиву; Брюс пробормотал что-то успокоительное, Наташа пожала плечами и шепнула: 

— Прости, маху дала. 

Затем с места поднялся Клинт. Он неловко похлопал Стива по плечу и сказал: 

— А может, всё и обойдётся… я про дисциплину. 

Роудс, в свою очередь, подошёл к Тони и лаконично сообщил: 

— Мужик, ну ты даёшь.

Наконец все ушли, и за столом остались только Баки, Стив и Тони. 

Стив отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Баки с обречённым ожиданием: мол, давай, режь правду-матку. 

— Знаете, — сказал Баки. — Вы должны мне кое-что пообещать. Особенно ты, Старк. 

Тони выпрямился и напряжённым голосом спросил: 

— Ну-ну? 

— Сделай уже разноцветные чехлы. Чур, мой — синий. 

С этими словами он встал и вышел. 

**fin.**


End file.
